Someone Like You
by UndefinedBrothers
Summary: Adele songfic. One-shot. Cargan slash. R&R


Someone Like You

Hello, this is my first Cargan story! I hope you all enjoy it.

_I heard that your settled down, that you've found a girl and you're married now  
>I heard that your dreams came true<br>I guess she gave you things that I didn't give to you_

He had seen the wedding announcement two weeks ago, and had clipped it from the newspaper. For two weeks he had kept it in the glove compartment of his car, and made a point to look at it everyday, even though it broke his heart every time. It broke his heart to see the love of his life married, and happy, with someone who wasn't him. The picture, on the article, showed too happy people in love, and it was the only consolation for him. At least now, his love was happy.

_Old friend, why you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

Carlos Garcia hadn't seen his friend in six years, but the last time he had seen him was still a memory as fresh as their last summer day. For two years, they had been members of the boy band; Big Time Rush and their lives were a whirlwind of excitement. They recorded songs, toured America, and had millions of fans. Their lives were virtually perfect and, to top it off, when they were 17 they were finally able to admit the love that had been festering for years. He had spent almost two years loving his best friend, but when the end of the band came; so came the end of their relationship. His friend moved off to Boston, and attended Harvard. Carlos stayed in Los Angeles and tried to make it as an actor.

It had been six years, but Carlos never forgot the time he spent with Logan Mitchell. Their love had been brilliant, and bold, but also brief. True, Carlos had had other relationships and multiple sex partners, but the memory of Logan never left his mind. Then came the day he saw the wedding announcement, and it was like a dam broke in his mind. He tried to control the aching rage that consumed his heart, but after two weeks of emotional suppression; Carlos broke. His love for Logan was still too strong to deny any longer and, before he truly realized what he was doing, he was on a plane flying to Boston.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it<em>

It was too late, he had rung the doorbell and he could hear footsteps rushing towards the red, painted door. The sweet young Mexican held his breath as he waited for it to swing open, and reveal the former love of his life. The footsteps grew louder and louder until, finally, the door swung open. Carlos' eyes grew wide when he saw the man standing in front of him. Logan tensed, visibly and Carlos could see his eyes mist.

"Hello Logan." Carlos smiled, "Remember me?"

"Carlos." Logan stated, simply, "What are you doing here?"

"I had wanted to talk," Carlos replied, "May I come in?"

"Of course." Logan stepped back and gestured for Carlos to step inside. The home wasn't large, but it was tastefully decorated in a typical Upper-class, New England style. The walls were a simple beige, with original, contemporary paintings on the wall. Carlos saw photographs of Logan, and his wife, on their wedding day and suddenly felt as though he hadn't eaten in weeks. He recognized her to be Camille Roberts, a girl he used to know from his days at the Palmwoods. She looked the same has she had six years ago, dramatically beautiful yet sophisticated.

"What did you want to talk about?" Logan asked as he lead Carlos into the living room. Carlos sat on a white, upholstered sofa and Logan sat in an armchair; opposite him. Carlos took a deep breath, and then began to think of the best way to respond to a question that had endless answers.

_I had hoped you'd see my face, and that you'd be reminded that for me_

_It isn't over._

"I wanted to congratulate you on your nuptials." Carlos lied, "I saw the wedding announcement in the Newspaper a couple weeks ago."

"You flew all the way out here to congratulate me?" Logan asked, incredulously, "That's awfully thoughtful of you. Yes, I proposed to Camille almost a year ago and we've been enjoying quite the romance."

"You both seem quite happy." Carlos smiled, though he was slowly dying inside.

"We are." Logan admitted with a smile, "Thank you."

"I'm really happy that you've found the love of your life" Carlos said, in a sad tone, "You know, I still think about you all the time. I've really missed you."

"I'm sorry." Logan replied, avoiding telling Carlos that he hadn't really missed him, "It has been such a long time since we've spoken, what are you up to? Are you seeing anyone?"

"I haven't really found the right person yet." Carlos admitted.

"That sucks." Logan smiled, compassionately, "I'm sure you will though." Carlos had barely heard him as he was staring at a large portrait of Camille, and Logan, in their wedding clothes. He was thrilled that Logan was happy, but the fact that he was happy with someone who wasn't him was painful, and difficult to accept. Suddenly, Carlos felt like an idiot for coming to see Logan.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged_

_I remember, you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._

"I can't believe it's been six years since I last saw you." Logan mused, "It seems like just yesterday we were pulling some silly, childish prank at the Palmwoods."

"We always had such a blast," Carlos concurred, "Especially during the summer."

"Oh yes," Logan grinned, "All those days spent beside the pool, thinking about the future; never knowing what the next day would bring."

"Who would have ever thought it would have turned out this way." Carlos shook his head, and fell into a deep, quiet thought, that made Logan feel quite uncomfortable.

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days._

"Do you remember that time you brought a cow to the Palmwoods for a school assignment?" Logan was cackling. Carlos noticed that his laugh had changed.

"What about the time you stole James' swagger?" Carlos added

"Oh God!" Logan cried, "I haven't seen James in forever!"

"Neither have I," Carlos admitted, "But I hear he and Kendall are still together."

"Good," Logan trailed, silence falling once again.

"I'm sorry if this was too awkward for you." Carlos sighed, "I don't know what I was thinking."

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face, and that you'd be reminded that for me_

_It isn't over_

"It's alright." Logan lied, "I admit, it was a surprise but it was a good one. You're still the same Carlos that I used to know, and I think that's comforting. Especially since I must have changed, so much."

"You haven't changed that much." Carlos decided, "You are still the same guy that I used to love. I can especially see it in your eyes."

"Except now," Logan began, "I am a doctor, and I am married to Camille."

"And I haven't been able to find anyone." Carlos sighed.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I begged_

_I remember, you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, and sometimes it hurts instead_

"I'm sorry." Logan tried to be comforting, "You know, I have moved on but that time of my life is still very important to me. It was such a carefree, innocent time that I think all adults miss. I just had no idea how I would feel, seeing you after all these years. I'm sorry if it's painful for you, Carlos."

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes; they are memories made_

_Who would have known how bittersweet_

_It would taste_

"Never mind." Carlos smiled, "I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, Logan."

"Carlos-" Logan began, but Carlos stopped him.

"Don't forget me, I begged." Carlos remember, "I remember, you said, sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

He kissed Logan's cheek, briefly, and walked out the door without another word spoken. Logan collapsed in his chair, feeling an undeniable sense of stupidity at the realization that he married the wrong person and would spend the rest of his life regretting it. He spent the rest of the day trying to think of the similarities between Carlos and Camille.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I begged_

_I remember, you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._

-The End-

REVIEW!


End file.
